


Cautiones: Az íjász

by KatieWR



Series: Cautiones [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, említettem már hogy Lance-nek van ilyen varázsképessége, minimális erőszak ábrázolás, mondom minimális
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: Lance és Keith felkerekednek, hogy a határ biztonságos oldalára kísérjék a galrákat, akiknek ez az egyetlen esélyük a biztonságos életre. Közben azonban kiderül, hogy hiába lélek-társak, nem alakul köztük minden zökkenőmentesen.„- Szóval ezt a sorsot szánod nekem? – kérdezi egészen halkan, a hangja megremeg. – Hogy nélküled éljek?”
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Cautiones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678834
Kudos: 2





	Cautiones: Az íjász

_I don't want to know what it's like to live without you  
Don't want to know the other side of a world without you_

 _Can't live without you_

# Cautiones 

### Az íjász

Lance nyolc éves volt, amikor megtapasztalta, milyen a félelem. Félt korábban is persze, mennydörgéstől, árnyékoktól a szobája falán, de ezek olyasmik voltak, amiktől mindenki más is fél gyerekkorában.  
Lance tudta, hogy az apja fontos a városnak, hiszen a McClainek kereskedők voltak, kapcsolataik voltak a környező városokkal, távoli földekkel, és olyan szekereik, amik a legnagyobb vészben is biztonsággal közlekedtek. Gyógyszert hoztak, amikor már a gyógyítóik is sorra kimerültek, vizet, amikor szárazság volt. A családjuk története egybeforrott a városéval, és ezért megbecsült tagjai voltak annak. Az apját mindenki szerette, az anyjának mindenki köszönt, a testvérei sorra kapták az ajánlatokat tanároktól és mesterektől, akik azért versengtek, hogy az ő mesterségüket vigyék tovább. Sokan remélték, hogy a csuklójukon hordozott mondatot valamelyikük szájából hallják viszont, mert az azt jelentette volna, hogy többé semmilyen gondjuk nem lenne az életre. A jó hír nem volt elég, Lance azt is tudta, hogy az apja, az anyja, a bátyjai és a nővérei rengeteget dolgoznak, és egyszer neki is rengeteget kell dolgoznia azon, hogy a családjuk jó híre megmaradjon. Talán pont ez volt, ami miatt annyira becsülték őket.  
Nyolc éves volt, amikor néhány galra elrabolta.  
Előtte soha nem látott galrákat, mert addigra a két nép közötti ellentét odáig fajult, hogy a városból kitiltották őket, és ketrecekben vitték őket máshová. Lance nem tudta, mi történik velük azután. És ezeknek a galráknak is ketrecekben lett volna a helyük, mert az éjszaka leple alatt beosontak a palotájukba és elrabolták az ágyából.  
Soha azelőtt és soha azután nem félt úgy, mint azon az éjjelen.  
Az őt fogva tartó galráknak hatalmas karmaik voltak, és a szájukból agyarak lógtak, amik ragyogtak az imbolygó lámpa fényében. Egy föld alatti járaton át cipelték magukkal, a hangját elnyelték az alagút falai, és az ellenkezése hiábavaló volt, mert az ócska kötél, amivel összekötözték a kezeit, mégis kitartott ellene. Amikor kiértek az alagútból a friss levegőre, az erdőben voltak, de Lance nem tudta, hol, és a látása nem tisztult, mert a rémület könnyei nem apadtak el a szemeiből, és a teste amúgy is kimerült, nem tudott volna addig koncentrálni, míg valami ismerőst fedez fel a környezetében. Addig amúgy sem sokszor hagyta el a várost.  
Szedett-vedett táborba érkeztek, és a galra, aki őt hozta, letette az egyik tűz mellé. A fényben a lila bőr melegebb árnyalatot öltött, a szemük azonban sárgásan ragyogott rá. Megszámlálhatatlan kíváncsi tekintet, és Lance el akart menekülni előlük, de nem volt hová.  
\- Tess'k ki'si her'eg, mosd meg a' ar'od – nyújtotta felé egy alacsony termetű, idős galra férfi a megnedvesített rongyot. Alteaiul beszélt hozzá, bár olyan akcentussal, hogy elsőre nehéz volt megértenie. Soha azelőtt nem hallott senkit, aki ne tudott volna folyékonyan beszélni a nyelvén. – Nem fogunk b'ntani – mormolta hozzá, majd egy kulacsot tolt felé a földön. – Igy'l.  
Lassan odanyújtotta az összekötött kezeit a kulacsért, és ivott belőle. A víz hideg volt és jól esett.  
\- Van _takarónk,_ ha f'zol – mondta megint, mielőtt leült volna a tűzhöz és pipára gyújtott volna. Ezt mindkét nép öregjei tették, ez egy közös vonás volt.  
\- Micsoda? – cincogta a kérdést halkan, mert nem értette a szót, hogy _takarónk_.  
\- Takaró, kicsi herceg, takaró – kotyogott közbe valaki a közös nyelven, amit Lance pontosan olyan jól beszélt, mint a sajátját. Szóval galrául ez a hangsor jelentette a takarót, ami végül is egy jó dolog, mert megvéd a hidegtől.  
Ez volt az első szó, amit megtanult a galrák nyelvén, egyetlen perccel az előtt, hogy mind a négy testvére a táborba rontott volna a hatalmas fehér lovaikon. Rachel lendületből ugrott mellé és kapta fel, hogy mire egyáltalán felfogta volna, hogy mi történik, már a karjai között, a nyeregben ült, és Rachel megfordította a lovát, hogy elvágtathassanak.

\- Lance, beszélgethetünk arról az éjszakáról? – Belekapaszkodott az apja kezébe, érezte, hogy megremegnek az ajkai, de összeszorította a fogait. Annyira nem volt fair ez a gyerekes viselkedés!  
\- Mit akarsz róla beszélni? – kérdezte végül.  
\- Szeretném, ha megértenéd, hogy mi történt – mondta az apja.  
\- Tudom, mi történt – felelte sietve. – Elraboltak. Ott voltam.  
\- Úgy értem, szeretném, ha megértenéd, hogy _miért_ történt – helyesbített, és leültek a kerti padra, ahol máskor az anyjával üldögélnek ketten, vacsora előtt a csendben. Lance szeretett úgy gondolni a padra, hogy a szülei rajta ülnek. Az apjának pontosan olyan kék szemei vannak, mint Marcónak és Veronicának, sötétebb és keményebb, mint neki, Rachelnek vagy Louisnak. És ezzel a kemény szemmel is tud olyan puhán nézni, hogy Lance elhiszi, minden rendben van. Hiszen minden rendben volt.  
\- Azt tényleg nem tudom, miért történt – vallotta be. – Az fontos?  
\- Mindig fontos, hogy mit miért tesznek körülöttünk mások, Lance – felelte az apja komolyan. – Nem sokat tanultál még galrákról, igaz? Kérlek, mondd el nekem, mit tudsz róluk. Mindegy, kitől hallottad, az sem baj, ha valami nem igaz belőle.  
\- Nem tudom, lilák. Nem egyforma lilák, de valamennyire mindegyikük lila. És a szemük sárgásan izzik a tűz fényében, és némelyiknek hegyes fogak lógnak a szájából, és van saját szavuk a takaróra, és némelyik szavunkból kihagynak betűket beszéd közben. És kitiltották őket a városból, és amelyikük mégis idejön, azt ketrecben viszik el innen. A lovászfiú néha azt mondja, ha nem viselkedem jól, elad nekik. – Az apja a fejét csóválta az utolsó kijelentésre, de nem mondott rá semmit. Nem mintha hitt volna a lovászfiúnak, elvégre, pont most mondta, a galrák ki vannak tiltva a városból.  
\- Azt tudod, miért tiltották őket ki? – kérdezett rá végül.  
\- Nem. Megszegtek valamilyen szabályt? Azokat szokták kitiltani, akik ellopnak valamit, vagy... megölnek valakit – megborzongott. – Az a bácsi nem tűnt olyannak, aki ilyesmit tenne...  
\- Ahogy mondtad, ők lilák. Nem tudják elhalványítani, bebarnítani a bőrüket, ezért a megjelenésük azonnal árulkodik a származásukról. Nem olyanok mint mi, ezt bárki láthatja. Tudod, régen nem voltak országaink, az egész kontinens, az egész földrész, ahol élünk, egy volt, nem voltak határok. A népeink pedig békében éltek, de aztán a galrák lerohanták az alteaiakat, és háború kezdődött, rettenetes háború, aminek a végén az alteaia városoknak fizetniük kellett, hogy ne rombolják őket porig, és sokakat közülünk magukkal ragadtak rabszolgának. Azután az alteaiak egyszer felkeltek az elnyomás ellen és újra szabadok lettek, de nem volt elég a saját szabadságuk, bosszút forraltak és megtámadták a galrákat, ezúttal győzedelmeskedve felettük és ugyanolyan szolgasorba taszították őket, mint amilyenben előtte ők maguk voltak. Ez néhányszor megismétlődött a történelmünk során, felkelések, leigázások, hol erre, hol arra billent a nyertesek mérlege. Egészen addig, amíg végre a két nép újra békét kötött egymással. Voltak, akik nem örültek ennek, mindkét népből voltak, akik az országaik távoli sarkába vonultak, ahová a másikból soha egyetlen személy sem tévedt. De egyébként bármelyikünk mehetett bárhová, a városaink nyitva álltak a galrák előtt, és az ő erődjeik is nyitva álltak előttünk. Virágzó korszak volt, amikor nem kellett tartani attól, hogy bármi rossz történik. Voltak nagyszerű barátaink és munkásaink is galrák közül, olyan képességeik vannak, amiket a kereskedők szolgálatába tudnak állítani, de a béke soha nem tart örökké.  
\- Megint történt valami? – kérdezett rá halkan.  
\- Megint történt valami – visszhangozta az apja. – Néhány évvel ezelőtt, te nem emlékezhetsz, még túl kicsi voltál, merénylők ölték meg a királyi családot. Napokkal később elfogták a tetteseket, egytől-egyig magasan képzett galra harcosok voltak. Az országunk elárulva érezte magát, és mindannyiukat kitiltották a városainkból, a földünkről. Nem volt jó döntés, sokan nem értettünk egyet vele. Újabb ellentéteket szül csak, hiszen így olyanokat is okolunk a tettért, akik soha semmit nem tettek, akik segítettek nekünk a fejlődésben. Mondd csak, Lance, azok a galrák, akik magukkal ragadtak téged, milyennek tűntek?  
\- Hogy érted? Megijedtem tőlük.  
\- Tudom, hogy megijedtél tőlük, nincsen semmi baj. Bárki megijedt volna a helyedben. Arra vagyok kíváncsi, hogy szerinted mit akartak tőled?  
\- Nem mondták – mormogta maga elé. – De... a táboruk össze-vissza volt, apró tüzekkel és... régi, rojtos kötéllel kötözték össze a kezeim, minden olyan... régi és rojtos volt rajtuk. Az a bácsi mégis vízzel és takaróval kínált... Nem akartak bántani, igaz? – Az, hogy erre rájött, olyan megnyugvással töltötte el, mint semmi azóta, hogy meglepték álmában. Ébren és álmában is csak azok a képek villantak a szemei elé, hogy mi lett volna a sorsa, ha a testvérei nem érnek oda érte.  
\- Nem, Lance, nem akartak bántani – bólintott rá az apja. – Meg akartak fenyegetni vele, de engem, nem téged. Sértetlenül akartak visszaadni, ha segítettem volna nekik kijutni az országból a keleti síkságon át. Kétségbeesettek voltak, és ugyanannyira féltek mint te. A testvéreid lekaszabolhatták volna az egész csapatot, és ezt ők is tudták.  
\- De nem bántották őket.  
\- Nem – csóválta meg a fejét az apja. – Azt akartam ezzel mondani neked, hogy minden okod megvan arra, hogy haragudj rájuk, amiért ennyire megijesztettek téged. De szerettem volna, ha tudod, hogy nem azért tették, mert ennél jobb szórakozás nem jutott az eszükbe. Azokra, akik ketrecben végzik, nem sok jó vár, ezért ez volt az utolsó esélyük, hogy valahogy a határ számukra biztonságos oldalára juthassanak.  
\- Mi történt velük? – kérdezett rá. Az apja elmosolyodott és körülnézett az üres, délutáni kertben.  
\- Elmondom, de titokban kell tartanod – figyelmeztette, és Lance sűrűn bólogatott. A titkok mindig felkeltették a kíváncsiságát. Az apja odahajolt a füléhez és belesúgta a választ.  
Lance meglepetten és egyfajta csodálattal nézett rá utána. Még nem értett túl sokat a világból, a szövevényes történelemből, amit az apja lerövidített neki, a politikai kérdésekből, amiket nagy és fontos házakban vitatnak meg, arról, hogy mindenkit, galrát és alteait egyaránt az alapján kell megítélnie, hogy hogyan cselekszik, nem értett a hadászathoz, a nyomkereséshez és az íjászathoz sem, és nem tudta, hogy a határ túloldalán van a személy, akit a sors mellé rendelt.  
Azt az egyetlen dolgot viszont nagyon is értette, hogy az apja jólelkű, megbocsátó, és jobban tiszteli az életet mint a gyűlölködő hangokat, és azt is értette, hogy ilyennek lenni becsületet, tiszteletet, büszkeséget és bátorságot jelent. Azt nagyon is értette, hogy pontosan ilyen akar lenni, ha felnő.

Lance maga elé mosolyog a csuklyája alatt, megsimogatja Kék nyakát, megállítja a lovat egy pillanatra, hogy körülnézzen egy magasabb pontról a dombságban. A hajnal párás, a nap alig bukott át a hegyek között, és ő magasan az út felett van egy alig látható csapáson, amit az elmúlt pár hónapban már sokszor bejárt. Sehol semmi mozgás közel s távol, de pontosan tudja, hogy ez csalóka lehet.  
Tovább kocognak a megadott úton, néhány száz méterrel lehagyja a menetet, ami nála jóval lassabban halad az úton. Nem siethetnek túlságosan, hosszú út áll előttük és nem lenne célszerű idő előtt kifárasztani a lovakat. Rajtuk is múlik a küldetés sikere. Megállnak egy magaslaton, leugrik Kékről, hátrébb hagyja néhány bokor takarásában, és egészen addig mozdulatlanul vár egy fának dőlve, míg a menet fel nem bukkan az út kanyarjában.  
Kék halk nyerítéssel jelzi neki, hogy valaki közeledik, de pontosan ismeri a hangot, amivel azt jelzi, hogy az érkező nem idegen. Visszaindul a lóhoz, és a fák takarásából három alak bontakozik ki. Csak az egyikük válik el a tényleges sötétből, a másik kettő el is tűnik, mire legközelebb odapillant. Tudja, hogy távolabbról fogják őket követni, hogy elég nagy területet fedhessenek le, biztosítva a menet épségét. Lance rámosolyog a maradóra, bár a választ az arcáról nem tudja leolvasni, maszkot visel. Igyekszik nem gondolni a kellemetlen érzésre a gyomrában, amit a látvány okoz. Ez a másik döntése, és nem szólhat ellene. Inkább a másik érzésre koncentrál, a pillangókra, amik mintha egyből a torkában verdesnének. Minden egyes alkalommal.  
\- Továbbra sem tudom elhinni, hogy rendesen láttok – szólal meg halkan, mire a válasz egy szusszantás, az a rövid levegő, ami nevetés helyett szabadul ki Keithből. Három nap nem volt elég semmire, három nap alatt még azt sem sikerült megszoknia, hogy egymásra találtak. Még mindig hevesen ver a szíve, még mindig izgatott boldogság lesz úrrá rajta, ha rágondol.  
\- Pedig hidd el, hogy nem vakon vagyok – feleli hasonló halkan. – Minden rendben?  
\- Naná, eddig semmi mozgás. Ti láttatok valamit?  
\- Semmit.  
\- Reméljük, így marad. – Lenéz az út felé, de most takarásban vannak, ezért sem ő nem lát le, sem őket nem látják. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem akarsz felülni mögém?  
\- Tudlak kísérni gyalog is – mondja. – Nem fogok lemaradni, ne aggódj.  
\- Nem aggódtam. – Visszalendül a nyeregbe, tovább haladnak az éles hegygerincek felé. Ha nem történik semmi, négy napig tart majd eljutni a nagy keleti síksághoz, azon túl pedig ott van az országhatár, ahol a galrák mind biztonságban lehetnek. Lance erőt érez magában, amikor erre gondol. Egyszer útlevélként akarták használni, hogy biztonságba jussanak. Most saját döntésből van itt, hogy minden sikerüljön.  
A tér beszűkül körülöttük, magas hegycsúcsok határolják, és a menet egyre távolabb kerül tőlük lent az úton, ami a völgyeken keresztül halad. Lance a tájat fürkészi maguk körül, olyan jeleket keres, amik kirínak a környezetükből. Úgy ismeri a környéket, mint a tenyerét. Ismeri az összes lefelé szaladó forrást, az összes kiugró sziklapárkányt, az összes csipkés hegygerincet a távolban. Ha valaki, ő azonnal kiszúrja, ha valami nincs rendben, bár akiket keres, az álcázás mesterei. Keith mögötte halad nem sokkal lemaradva, nesztelenül, mint egy árnyék. Csak délután állnak meg egy forrásnál, teletöltik a kulacsaikat, Kék iszik, ők esznek valamennyit, aztán megint úton vannak, a menet előtti területet figyelve.  
A radikálisokkal kezdődött minden. Galra radikálisokkal, ha egészen pontosak akarunk lenni. Megölték a királyt és a feleségét. Akkor még úgy tűnt, a hercegnőt is, de Allura hercegnő csodával határos módon életben maradt, elmenekült, csendben meghúzta magát. Közben az alteai radikálisok elérték, hogy a galráknak ne legyen maradásuk az országban, akit mégis itt találnak, azt ketrecekbe tuszkolva eladják a fővárosban vagy hagyják börtönökben meghalni. A tábort, ahol az ettől a sorstól megmentett galrák voltak, azért nem tarolhatta le senki, mert a McClainek túl befolyásosak voltak hozzá, hogy kockáztassák a haragjukat. És mert a tábor olyan helyen terült el, amire örökjoguk volt, amíg csak egyetlen McClain él a világon, bármikor jogot formálhat arra az erdőre és a folyó azon szakaszára. Szerencsére nem készültek kihalni. Akik ennek ellenére megpróbálták bolygatni a tábort, azokat Kolivan csapata elintézte. Mindez csak azután történhetett, hogy Allura hercegnő bejelentette visszatérését a fővárosba, visszakövetelve a trónt azzal a céllal, hogy visszaállítsa az apja által is pártolt békét. A radikálisok azonban nem adták magukat, az ország népe két részre szakadt a galrákat érintő idea mentén: távozzanak örökre vagy maradjanak békével. A békepártiak azt állítják, csak akkor óvhatják meg az országot egy újabb háborútól – akkor óvhatják meg mindkettőt –, ha ismerik, kedvelik és tisztelik egymást. Akkor nem lesz okuk viaskodni egymással, ami nem biztosíték, de éppenséggel lehetséges. Az együttműködés lehetséges.  
Allura hercegnő tehát összegyűjtötte a szimpatizánsait a keleti síkságon, a határ mentén, és csak néhány városban hagyott hátra bástyákat, akik figyelték a politikai hangulatot, és azt is, ha csapatokat küldött valaki keletre. Ilyen bástyát képeznek neki a McClainek is, akik megtagadták a harcot védtelen civilekkel szemben és letették a voksukat a béke mellett – még ha ez azt is jelenti, hogy mégiscsak fegyvert kell fogniuk. A változatos okok között, amiért így döntöttek, ott van két rövid felirat két csuklón, amiket nem ők választottak, és amik egy-egy utat jelölnek, amelyek az országhatár felé mutatnak.  
A nap lassan leereszkedik a hegyek mögé, hosszú szürkületet hagyva maga után. Amikor felgyulladnak a fények a menetben, egy fehér lovon ülő lovas kiválik közülük, letér az útról és eltűnik a fák között. Lance hátrafordul a nyeregben.  
\- Lemehetünk – mondja halkan, és inkább leszáll a lóról, hogy gyalog vezesse le az útra. Egy kidőlt fatörzsön várják meg a menetet, ami az első éjszakára nem áll meg, így csak az egyik kocsi ponyvával letakart tetejére fekszenek miután Hunk vacsorával és takarókkal kínálja őket. A hangulat lent feszült, de mindenki csendben van, és Lance mindenkit megnyugtat, hogy senkit nem láttak egész nap, akik nekik akarnának ártani. Végül ott fekszenek a rázkódó kocsi tetején, kényelmetlenül, de mégiscsak egymás mellett. Keith végre levette a maszkot, és látszanak a szemei, amik szelíden ragyognak rá, és elmosolyodik, amikor az arcára simítja a kezét. Keith cserébe felemeli a karját és a takaróját, hogy Lance közelebb fészkelődhessen hozzá. Magukra igazítja a sötét köpenyét, mielőtt a durva anyagú egyenruhának szorítaná az arcát. Felajánlotta, hogy Keith kaphat egy kényelmesebbet, de azzal utasította vissza, hogy akkor túlságosan kirína Kolivan emberei közül. De azt hagyta, hogy alá egy kellemesebb anyagú tunikát adjon neki. Ez is valami. – Holnap – suttogja Keith mellkasának, mint egy ígéretet –, holnap éjjel megállunk és akkor kicsit kényelmesebben aludhatunk.  
\- Hiányzik az ágyad? – kérdezi, a hangjában egy kis csipkelődés, mire Lance a szemöldökét ráncolja.  
\- Persze, hogy hiányzik – válaszolja. – De ez fontosabb, mint az ágyam. És most alszunk.  
Keith halkan nevet magának, belerázkódik a válla is, és Lance sajnálja, hogy nem látja a mosolyát közben. De nem tiltakozik, csak egy kicsit szorosabban öleli magához egy időre. A fogása akkor gyengül, amikor elalszik.

Hajnalban a folyó mellett haladnak, Lance hallja a csobogást mert felületesen alszik, és azt is, hogy Kolivan egyik embere minden bakon ülőt figyelmeztet, hogy amint látnak a hajnali fényben, megállnak megitatni a lovakat és addig maradnak, míg fel nem kel a nap teljesen. Muszáj hagyniuk a lovaknak, hogy pihenjenek egy kicsit. Nem sokkal később azonban egész mást hall meg.  
Gondolkodás nélkül ül fel, megmarkolja az íját és a tegezét, és egy könnyed mozdulattal lefordul a kocsi tetejéről.  
\- Lance? Mit csinálsz? – Keith álmosan szól utána, de addigra már hosszú lépésekben vágtat a folyó felé.  
Az út itt egy kicsit megemelkedik a vízhez képest, így a part néhány méterrel lentebb került, a sziklák alatt a sekélyes-homokos parton pedig egész vaddisznó konda iszik. Lance fél szemmel figyeli őket, míg felajzza az íjat, de békésnek tűnnek. Hát persze, hiszen évek óta nincsenek természetes ellenségeik. Kikészít három nyílvesszőt, a negyediket a húrra illeszti, úgy egyenesedik fel a szikla mögül a lövéshez. Gyors egymásutánban kilő két nyilat, mire a konda hangos sivítások közepette elmenekül, hátrahagyva a két leterített példányt.  
\- Mégis mit... – Lance leinti Keith morcos kérdését és lemutat a partra.  
\- Reggelit nektek – mondja vigyorogva. – Tudtad, hogy az erdeinkben nincsenek nagy ragadozók ezért nélkületek túlszaporodnak a vaddisznók?  
\- Szóval azt mondod, hogy mi vagyunk az egyetlen ragadozóitok? – kérdezi, és a mosolyával kivillantja rá a hosszúkás szemfogait, a sárgás szemei megvillannak és Lance egy pillanatra elfelejti, hogy valamit kellene válaszolnia. De cserébe csak figyeli vonásait, amik egy kicsit mindig megváltoznak, amikor a bőre lila lesz. Még egyszer sem kérdezte meg, hogy melyik forma kellemesebb neki. Vagy talán pont ugyanolyan érzés, mint neki. Képes lenne magasabbá vagy alacsonyabbá változtatni magát, világosítani vagy sötétíteni a bőrén, de egy idő után a teste visszaakarna zsugorodni-nőni arra a formára, amilyen valójában, visszavilágosodni-sötétedni úgy, ahogyan a természet alkotta meg, és amilyennek maradéktalanul kényelmesen érzi magát. De Lance nem tudja, hogy Keith hogy érzi magát kényelmesen. – Megijesztettelek? – kérdez rá Keith, mikor hosszan nem válaszol.  
\- Ugyan, dehogy – legyint, és a fegyvert hátrahagyva odalép hozzá, hogy átölelje. Az illata ugyanolyan, a bőre is ugyanolyan élet-meleg, és a hangja soha nem változik. – Különben is, olyan vagy, mint egy farkaskutya, aki nem tudja, hogy illik visszahozni, amit eldobnak neki, de nagyon szereti, ha a hasát vakarják – közli mosolyogva. – A füleidet pedig külön szeretem.  
\- Azt hiszem, vissza kell menned aludni – jelenti ki a fejét csóválva.  
Lance csak másfél órára alszik vissza egy fa mellett, míg a lovakat itatják, és míg a galrák tökéletes csapatmunkával pillanatok alatt megfelelően feldolgozzák a két elejtett vadat, majd nyársra tűzik őket és tüzet raknak melléjük. Valójában, ez egy vacsora, de Kolivan engedélyezte, hogy maradjanak addig, amíg az étel elkészül. Csak azután indulnak leváltani az éjjeli őrszemet, hogy Keith tud enni, és sokkal kellemesebb hangulatban hagyják ott a menetet, mint mikor megérkeztek előző este.

A délelőtt eseménytelenül telik, a levegő friss, a szél nem mozog, és a menet is lassul a tegnaphoz képest, de egyelőre tartják a tempót, amit várnak maguktól. Lance az utat lesi, felette a fákba burkolózó hegyoldalakat. Nincsenek magasan, bőven lombhullató erdők veszik őket körül, amik több esélyt adnak a rejtőzködő íjászoknak, ha ugyan vannak. Nincsen valódi bizonyítékuk, hogy bárki is akadályozni akarja a galrák eljutását a határon túlra, de van okuk feltételezni, hogy vannak, akik jobban szeretnék őket holtan látni, mint szabadon a határ túloldalán.  
Kék halkan közeledőket jelez neki, amire megfeszülnek a vállai, de nem nyúl egyik fegyveréért sem, csak hátrapillant Keithre, hogy értelmezte-e ő is a jelet. Gyűlöli a maszkot, amiért nem látja az arcát, amiért nem látja a szemeit, csak egy apró biccentést kap válaszul, és lassan körülpillant a fák közt. Ha tudna is jelezni Kolivanéknak, nem érne ide senki időben, sőt, csak felgyorsítanák a mentet, hogy minél hamarabb maguk mögött hagyják a völgyet.  
Azért nem támadtak még rájuk, mert tartanak tőle.  
A mágikus alteaiakból kevés van manapság, és akiknek van egy kis eszük, azok Allura hercegnőt támogatják, az ellentáborban alig maradt valaki, és őket nem fogják kiküldeni a keleti vadonba elkapni néhány galrát. Lance ugyan saját magától nincs birtokában semmi olyan varázshatalomnak, amivel könnyűszerrel meg tudná állítani az utánuk jövőket, de ezt rajta kívül nem sokan tudják.  
Előre ugrasztja Kéket, és amíg a ló vágtába csap, hátrapillant, hogy merről lódulnak utánuk. Lát egy villanást a szeme sarkából, az ellenkező irányba fordítja Kéket, és amint néhány hosszal előrébb járnak, lendületből ugrik le a nyeregből. Bevetődik egy vastag törzsű fa mögé, Keith lépéseit hallgatja, azután nehéz fém csattanását fémen. Az idegre illeszt egy nyílvesszőt, kihajol a fa mögül és célra tart, hátulról lövi vállon az alteait, akivel Keith harcol. A sötét köpenye alatt az országuk hadseregének könnyű páncélját viseli, amit ilyen közelségből Lance az egyszerűbb íjával is átüt. Az alteai felüvölt, Keith lefegyverezi, messzire hajítja a kardját tőle, majd éppen időben bevetődik egy fa mögé. A hosszú, fehér tollas nyílvesszőt távolról is megismeri, tehát a támadóik még csak nem is akarnak úgy tenni, mintha nem a hadsereghez tartoznának.  
Lance kiszúrja az íjászt egy fán, az első találat a lábát, a második a karját éri. Muszáj megakadályoznia, hogy használhassa a fegyverét. Átlendül egy másik fa mögé, közelebb Keithhez, de egyelőre csak a vállon lőtt katona hangos szitkozódását hallja. Amíg nem muszáj, nem ölik meg az ellenfeleiket.  
Ha hamarabb észreveszi azt a kettőt sem biztos, hogy tud tenni valamit. Így csak hátraugrik a támadók elől, de azok nem őt veszik célba. Keithre vetődnek a fáról, aki nem tud kettejükkel visszakozni, a tőrét kiütik a kezéből, az egyik katona kifeszíti az egyik karját, a társa hátrafeszíti a másikat és fényes pengét tart a torkához.  
\- Dobd el az íjat! – csattan rá az egyikük, és Lance leereszti az íjat. Még ha le is tudná szedni az egyiket, a másik jelet adhat, hogy mindkettejüket lőjék hátba. Egyikük sem visel páncélt, az nehezítené a mozgásukat az erdőben. Lassan maga elé ejti az íjat és a tegezt egy kissé távolabb lendíti magától. A karjait leeresztve tartja. Csak ki kell derítenie, hányan vannak és hol... – Semmi hirtelen mozdulat, ha nem akarod, hogy átvágjam a torkát! – folytatja a tőrt szorongató.  
Egy reccsenés felette...  
\- Fuss! – szisszen rá Keith a maszk mögül, mire a karját lefogó ránt egyet rajta figyelmeztetésül.  
\- Mit akartok? – kérdezi végül Lance egészen nyugodtan. – Mi csak felderítünk, nem tudunk semmi fontosat.  
\- Azt majd mi eldöntjük! – morogja a tőrös, tehát biztosan nem helyiek. Azt sem tudják, kicsoda. Lance megkockáztat egy pillantást oldalra, de nem lát mozgást. Létezik, hogy ötüket küldték utánuk? A kettőt, aki ellátásra szorul, a kettőt, aki Keitht fogja le, és azt az egyet, aki a feje felett van az ágon.  
\- Rendben-rendben – emeli fel a kezeit nyitott tenyérrel. Ha csak egy pillantást vethetne arra, aki felette egyensúlyozik... – Kérdezz, és én a legjobb tudásom szerint válaszolok.  
Keith, mintha olvasna a gondolataiban, megpróbál kitörni a szorításból, hátratolja a vállait, ezzel mindhárman kibillennek a feszes mozdulatlanságból. Keith úgy tesz, mintha előre akarna mozdulni, de oldalra lép egyet, és egy mozdulattal később a bakancsát a tőrének pengéje alá csúsztatja és előre rúgja. Annak ellenére, hogy ketten is lefogják, hogy akár a csontjait törhette közben az alteai katonák vasszorítása alatt, a penge tökéletes helyre esik, hogy az erdei szűrt fényben visszatükrözze a katonát a fán a feje felett.  
\- Te kis- – kezdené az egyik, akinél a tőr van, és egyszerre mozdulnak, ő metsző mozdulatot tesz, Lance előre lendíti az íjat az övéből, az felragyog, mire kihúzza az ideget, a nyilak körül felszikrázik a levegő és fényesen találják mellen a három katonát. Keith közben előre esne, de a másik, aki a karját fogta, nem engedte el időben, ezért Keith magára rántja, ahogy mindketten elesnek. Lance tisztán emlékszik, hol maradt a két másik katona, megint megfeszíti az íj izzó húrját és az erdőben csend lesz, hideg pánik-csend.  
Úgy hajítja le az alteai katonát Keithről, mintha pihekönnyű lenne, és olyan óvatosan fordítja meg Keitht, mintha drágább lenne minden kincsénél. Letépi az arcáról a maszkot, a kezén máris vér, vér, és Keith sápadt, mint a hóesés.  
Lance nem emlékszik, hogyan kell levegőt venni, hogyan kell megszólalni bármelyik nyelven, hogyan kell azt mondani, _kérlek, maradj velem._ Azt nem felejti el, hogyha a sebre szorítja a kezét és egészen mélyre nyúl egy képzeletbeli kézzel egy képzeletbeli kútba, akkor felhozhatja annak tartalmát: a mélyen eltemetett mágiát, amivel összeforraszthatja a halálos sebet.

A napja ezután homályos. Emlékszik, hogy Kolivan távolabbról figyelő emberei megérkeznek, átveszik tőle a felderítést, amíg a karjaiba veszi Keitht és Kékkel leviszi a menethez. Emlékszik, hogy lejelenti Kolivannak az öt katonát, de nem kérdezi meg, hogy Ulazék megölték-e őket, miután kábultan találták mind az ötüket az avaron, kettőt rendes nyíl ütötte sebekkel. Emlékszik, hogy galrákra bízza Keitht, akik megmosdatják, átöltöztetik, és figyelnek, hogy ne keljen fel. Emlékszik, hogy lóra ül megint, és visszatér a helyére anélkül, hogy érdekelné, Kolivan kit rendelt mellé testőrnek.  
Emlékszik, hogy a táborban csak azért evett, mert muszáj visszanyernie az erejét reggelre, hogy teljesen meggyógyíthassa Keitht. Emlékszik, hogy egész éjjel a kocsi sötétjében ül mellette, a térdeire hajtott fejjel hallgatva, ahogy lélegzik.

Nem tudja, mikor sikerül elaludnia, de a reggel túl hamar ott van. Hunk ébreszti egy óvatos érintéssel, aztán a kezébe nyom egy kupa levest meg két almát.  
\- Edd meg mind – suttogja. Aztán a zsebéből még az ölébe dob egy tiszta ruhába csomagolt kis adag zabkekszet is. Lance mindet hamuízűnek érzi, de engedelmesen elrág és lenyel mindent, tudja, hogy muszáj. A kocsi oldalára akasztja a ponyva belső sarkát, hogy legyen bent fény és Keith mellé térdel, aki erre megmoccan. Felpislog rá, a tekintete tiszta, de nem mozdul.  
\- Ez az, maradj csak nyugton – suttogja neki, és megint a torkára simítja a kezeit. Most sokkal jobban kell koncentrálnia, sokkal mélyebbre kell nyúlnia, hogy megtalálja a mágiát magában. És ez nem minden. Be tudja fejezni a gyógyítást, helyre tud állítani minden kárt, amit a penge okozott, mélyen a bőr alatt, de nem tudja visszaadni a hiányzó vért. Nem tudja kizárni a lehetőséget, hogy Keith vérmérgezést kapott a pengétől. Bár annak talán már lenne jele, és lázasnak szerencsére nem lázas.  
Végül csak zihálva a térdeire támaszkodik, és legszívesebben órákig nem mozdulna. Ami nem lehetőség.  
\- Jól vagy? – kérdezi tőle a karcos hang.  
\- Nem nekem vágták át a torkom – emlékezteti halkan. – Hogy érzed magad?  
\- Jól, ahhoz képest. Azt hiszem, kiugrott a vállam és eltört néhány ujjam.  
\- Kénytelen leszel velük együtt élni holnapig – mormolja egy bocsánatkérő mosoly kíséretében. Talán valaki más többet tudna tenni. – Maradj így, kérlek. Nekem most mennem kell.  
\- Mi? Megyek veled – jelenti ki, és felül, annak ellenére, hogy ez láthatóan fájdalommal és nehézséggel jár számára.  
\- Nem-nem, itt maradsz. Pihenned kell. Még nem vagyunk túl a nehezén, és szükségem lesz rád később – magyarázza sietve. – Kolivan mellém rendelt valakit, nem vagyok egyedül. – Felegyenesedik, amennyire fel tud a kocsiban, és a földre ugrik. Hunk nem sokkal távolabb várakozik, rámosolyog, amit csak félig-meddig tud viszonozni. – Tudnál keresni valakit, aki figyel rá, hogy ne nagyon keljen fel?  
\- Van egy tökéletes jelöltem – feleli bólintva.  
\- Köszönöm.  
\- Egy-kettőre jobban lesz, meglátod – nyugtatja, és újabb adag zabkekszet, almát és egy kis sajtot nyom a kezébe. – Edd meg még délelőtt – kéri, mire Lance csak bólint.  
\- Mennem kell – mondja neki is, mert nem tudja, mi mást mondhatna. Hónapokig készült erre az útra, de arról nem volt szó, hogy a szeme előtt vágják át a torkát annak, akivel le kellene élnie a hátralévő életét.  
Kék felé tartva megáll az egyik tűz maradékánál, féltérdre ereszkedve egy elszenesedett faágért nyúl, a kezére tapadt szenet mind a hajába törli. Oda sem figyelve megismétli párszor az egészet. A fehér haj kirí az erdő színkavalkádjából, a fekete egy fokkal jobb akkor is, ha viszket tőle és koszosnak érzi magát.  
Ismerős léptek közelednek felé, lassan felegyenesedik, de nem fordul a mögötte megálló Kolivan felé.  
\- Dezertőrök voltak, saját elhatározásból támadtak – mondja röviden. Voltak. – Nagylelkűségre vagy ostobaságra vall, hogy...  
\- Parancsot teljesítek – vág közbe, egy pillanatig még várakozik, hátha akar mondani valamit a másik, aminek van értelme, de nem. Hosszú léptekkel indul a békésen legelésző Kék felé, és fellendülve a nyeregbe előre vágtat az úton, el a menet mellett, el a saját tehetetlensége mellett. Csak akkor engedi meg magának a könnyeket, amikor már felfelé tartanak egy lankán, és hagyhatja Kéknek, hogy arra menjen, amerre kényelmesnek érzi.

Felkönyökölt az ágyon, a beszűrődő délutáni fényben figyelte Keitht, amint mellette aludt. A fekete tincsek közül néhány az arcába hullott, és a szempillái a szemei alatti finom bőrt seperték. Gyönyörű volt, hogy Lance nem tudta eldönteni, hogy nevetni akart vagy sírni. Persze, semmi másnak nem láthatta, csak gyönyörűnek, mindegy, hogy lila vagy fehér a bőre, mindegy, hogy milyen nyelven beszélt hozzá. Szerette volna megérinteni, megint az arcára simítani, mint mielőtt lefeküdtek aludni, szorosabb ölelésbe zárni. Szerette volna levenni róla a hálóköntöst és megnézni nélküle, szerette volna megérinteni nélküle, és az egésztől egyetlen pillanat választotta el, amikor megérezte az ajkait a bőrén, borzongás futott végig a gerincén, és kész lett volna bármit megadni neki, amit csak akart, csak ne húzódjon el tőle. De a józan esze azt súgta, erre még rengeteg idejük lesz később, és azt is, hogy mindketten rettenetesen fáradtak, muszáj volt pihenniük. Fogalma sem volt, Keith mikor ébred fel, legalább három napja nem aludt rendesen, és előtte ki tudja, mikor hajthatta nyugodtan álomra a fejét.  
Lance csak nézte, félig lehunyt szemein keresztül, néha egészen mást látva, mint az előtte fekvőt, vagy pont, hogy őt, csak éppen nagyon is éberen. Az álmodozást a hang zavarta meg, ami egyértelműen a külső ajtó nyitódása volt, ezért óvatosan felkelt az ágyból, és már félúton volt az ajtó felé, mikor Veronica belépett. Egymásra mosolyogtak, és a nővére visszalépett a fogadóhelyiségbe, Lance követte.  
\- Egy katona szeretne látni – mondta. – Azt állítja, ma hajnalban megmentetted az életét.  
\- Mit akar? – kérdezte, felvonta a szemöldökét és a fejében különböző gondolatok kergették egymást arról, hogy mégis mit akarhatott tőle az a katona. Hogyan ismerhette fel egyáltalán? Lance nagyon kevés időt töltött a város közterein, a tanárai mind hozzá jártak, ritkán mutatkozott közösségi eseményeken, az a szülei feladata volt. Mióta Allura hercegnő felbukkant, minden idejét arra fordította, hogy segíthessen, ahol tud.  
\- Nem tudom, ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy személyesen veled beszéljen. – Veronca felvonta a szemöldökét, lemásolva az arckifejezését. – Mit csináltál?  
\- Ő volt a felderítője annak a ketrecnek, amit eltérítettünk – felelte. – Kolivan embere gyorsabb volt mint én. – Megvonta a vállát.  
\- Remélem, csak meg akarja köszönni.  
\- Mindjárt megyek – felelte, és visszaosont a szobába. Az ágy mellett állva egy pillanatig még figyelte Keitht, aki háborítatlanul aludt tovább. El sem tudta képzelni, mennyire lehetett fáradt. Kiemelte a takarója gyűrődéseiből az íjat, a fegyver ismerősen, _bizalmasan_ simult a tenyerébe. Ebben az állapotában nem volt nagyobb egy nádból faragott furulyánál, még az alakja is hengeres volt, igaz, középen finomra csiszolták. Talán azt is varázslatnak köszönhette, hogy ilyen tökéletesen simult a tenyerébe.  
Beosont az öltözőkamrába, ahová a félhomályos szobából alig jutott be valamennyi fény, de pont elég volt, hogy lásson. Az egyik sarokba rejtett dobozba tette a fegyvert és ráfordította a kulcsot a dobozra, majd a nyakába akasztotta a lánccal. A dobozt mágia tartotta össze, ha valaki megkaparintotta volna a dobozt, akkor is hatalmas erőre volt szüksége, hogy kinyissa a kulcs nélkül. Amúgy sem jutott volna eszébe senkinek itt keresni a fegyvert és főleg nem nála. Aztán átöltözött és nesztelenül elhagyta a helyiséget.  
Veronica a katonával szemben ült, aki őt meglátva azonnal felugrott és hosszú léptekkel felé lendült. Lance figyelte, megállt, de a másik arcán végigfutó érzelemvihart látva biztos volt benne, hogy nem kellett támadástól tartania. A katona fiatalabb lehetett, mint ő. Talán ez volt az első komoly küldetése. Teljesen össze volt zavarodva, amit Lance őszintén megértett.  
\- Köszönetet kell mondanom – kezdte –, amiért megmentetted az életemet. – Mielőtt azonban mondhatott volna valami olyat válaszul, hogy _szóra sem érdemes,_ a katona pillantása élessé vált. – Azért jöttem, hogy ezt elmondjam. És megkérdezzem, miért tetted, ha egyszer azokkal a férgekkel vagy? – Lance igyekezett, hogy az arcán ne látszódjon a nemtetszés, ami végigfutott a fejében.  
\- Kedves... Mit is mondtál, mi a neved? – Amikor a katona nem válaszolt, folytatta: – Kedves Névtelen Katona, az életeddel tartozol nekem, és idejössz a családom házába, hogy aztán kétségbe vond a döntéseimet?  
\- Nem tartozom semmivel! – csattant rá magából kikelve. – Ha nem lettetek volna ott, nem sérültem volna meg!  
\- Igazad van – hagyta rá. – Ha pedig így van, adj hálát a szerencsédnek, vagy amiben hiszel, hogy ott voltam és korrigáltam a történteket. Most pedig menj innen békével.  
\- Miért csinálod? Miért segítesz nekik?  
\- Azért mert mindenkinek joga van élni.  
\- Gyilkosok! – köpte a szót.  
\- Kik, a földművesek? Egy anya a csecsemőjével?  
\- Mindegyik! – Lance felsóhajtott.  
\- Nézd, nem tudom, mivel mossa a hadsereg az agyatokat, de senki nem szülteik gyilkosnak. Főleg nem egy egész nép, egy egész ország. Vannak köztük nem jószándékúak is, de túlzás lenne ezért rásütni az egész népre, hogy agresszív. Te vagy ma a legagresszívebb, akivel találkoztam, pedig mindkettőnket ért inzultus a mai nap során. – A felbőszült katona válaszolni akart, de leintette. – Csak, hogy választ kapj a kérdésedre és végre távozhass: nem tisztem megölni senkit, és hagyni sem, ha tudok tenni valamit. Ez egyszerűen nem muszáj ahhoz, hogy rendeződjenek a dolgok. Nem engedtem, hogy ők heten arra a sorsra jussanak, amit szántatok nekik, és nem engedtem, hogy te arra a sorsra juss, amit talán ők szántak neked. Tényleg mérlegre akarod tenni, hogy kinek az élete érte meg jobban? És ki fogja eldönteni, hogy úgy van, ahogy állítod? Te? Az anya, aki kapott egy esélyt, hogy felnevelje a gyermekét? Én, aki megmentette tőled azt, aki a legközelebb fog hozzám kerülni? Nem mondhatod meg és én sem, de a legjobb variáció, ha mindenki életben marad. Fogadd el és menj innen. – Lance lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést, a katona kiviharzott, és csend maradt utána.

Csak néhány nap telt el, de Lance túl sokat gondol a katonára. Élesen maga elé tudja idézni a belőle áradó dühöt. Düh... Keith is dühös rá. Miért van az, hogy akit visszahoz a halálból, mindig dühös lesz rá? Talán mert miatta került közel hozzá. Keith is, a katona is... Talán Keithnek tényleg jó oka van dühösnek lenni? Hamarabb észre kellett volna vennie a támadóikat... Ha nem próbálkozik egyenként leszedni őket, akkor az egész nem történt volna meg, nem került volna veszélybe, és most nem kellene pihennie. Ha nem bízza el magát, egész máshogy alakult volna, és most itt lenne vele...  
Mire visszaér a táborba, amit az érkezése előtti két órában már felvertek, Keith helyén a másik, hétköznapi íját, a tegezét és Keith ritka fémből kovácsolt fegyverét találja, meg a galra nőt a babájával.  
\- Elengedtem sétálni – mondja a nő kedvesen. – Ne aggódj miatta.  
\- Dühös rám? – kérdezi, míg az íjért nyúl és megvizsgálja az ideget. Nem esett baja, ahogy a tegeznek sem. Bárki is hozta vissza, valamennyire figyelt rá, hogy ne okozzon kárt.  
\- Magára dühös – feleli. – Ki lenne rád dühös?  
\- Tudok mondani egy listát – suttogja maga elé. – Köszönöm, hogy figyeltél rá.  
\- Mindkettőtöknek tartozunk azzal, hogy abban segítünk, amiben tudunk – mosolyog rá, és ez a mosoly jobban esik, mint várja. A vállára akasztja az íjat és a tegezt, Keith után indul. Talán meg tudják beszélni. Meg _kell,_ hogy tudják beszélni.  
Az út szinte végig a folyóparton halad, most is olyan szakaszon vertek tábort, ahol könnyen hozzáférhetnek a vízhez, és az első hely, ahol keresni kezdi az a vízpart. A megérzése helyes, Keith egy sziklán ül, éppen csak felé biccenti a fejét, amikor mellé ér.  
\- Jobban érzed már magad? – kérdezi halkan. Valamiért szinte mindig azonnal lehalkítja a hangját, amikor kettesben maradnak. A beszélgetéseik nem tartoznak másra, azok csak az övék. – Hogy van a vállad? Reggel talán tudok javítani raj-  
\- Miért nem futottál el, amikor azt mondtam? – mordul rá, a pillantásában düh, a hangjában számonkérés.  
\- Mert nem akartalak otthagyni – vágja rá. – Meghaltál volna! És megoldottam!  
\- Kockáztattad az életed!  
\- Azért, hogy megmentselek! Miért baj ez?  
\- Legközelebb ne tedd! – kiált rá, és Lance elveszíti a dühét. A hangját, egy pillanatra a lélegzetét is. Olyan döbbenettel néz a másikra, amivel akkor sem nézne, ha pofonvágta volna válasz helyett.  
\- Szóval ezt a sorsot szánod nekem? – kérdezi egészen halkan, a hangja megremeg. – Hogy nélküled éljek?  
Keith nem válaszol, és Lance nem tud ottmaradni, sarkon fordul, és hiába tiltakozik minden izma, elrohan. A világ elhomályosodik körülötte, a tábor szélén akar végighaladni, hogy a másik végén bevesse magát a fák közé, de valaki elkapja a karját. Olyan erővel, hogy esélye sincs kirántani a szorításból, így Hunkkal ketten vonulnak félre, hogy lehiggadjon. Végül csak félig a másiknak dőlve, a térdeit ölelve azt mormolja maga elé:  
\- Azt hittem, majd egyszerűbb lesz, ha megtanulom a nyelvét, ha ismerem egy kicsit a kultúráját, ha... arra használom a kezeimet, hogy segítsek velük.  
\- Szerintem magára mérges, mert nem tudott megvédeni, és aztán még neked kellett megoldani a helyzetet, hogy jó legyen. Hagyj neki egy kis időt, amíg lehiggad – tanácsolja neki Hunk kedvesen a hátán nyugtatva a kezét. Lance őszintén hálás, hogy ő is itt van. – Amúgy sincs választása.  
\- Mi van, ha az egész életünk ilyen lesz? – kérdezi, mire Hunk hallat egy rövid nevetést.  
\- Nem lennétek egymáséi, ha nem tudnátok megoldani – mondja. – Nézd, senki nem mondta, hogy könnyű. És az egy nyomás, hogy mindenképpen ki kell találnotok, hogyan tudtok együttműködni. De ezt nem kell holnapra megoldanotok, és ez benne a szép. Rengeteg időtök van rá.  
\- Kivéve, ha megöleti magát – morogja kelletlenül.  
\- Túl komolyan veszi a dolgát. Mindegyikük túl komolyan veszi. – Lance felsóhajt. Hogyan értethetné meg Keithel, hogy azt várja, védje meg, nem azt, hogy haljon is meg érte? Mert igaza van Hunknak, túl komolyan veszi a testőrséget.  
A táborba visszaérve Lance kap egy plusz takarót Hunktól és Kék mellett alszik ahelyett, hogy Keith mellett tenné.

Arra ébred hajnalban, hogy Kék megbökdösi, van-e nála alma, de Lance-nek nincs kedve még felkelni, sötét van, szeretné végre kialudni magát. Kék addig bökdösi az orrával, hogy lehúzza róla a takaróját, ami után vakon tapogat, mert ha kinyitja a szemét már nem biztos, hogy vissza tud aludni.  
\- Nincs nálam semmi, amit ehetsz, add vissza a takarómat! – mondja panaszosan, karcosan és morcosan és a köpenyét húzza magára, hogy ne fázzon. Attól nem tart, hogy Kék esetleg rálép, ahhoz túl okos. Félálomban érzékeli, hogy visszakapja a takaróját, aminek kellemes illata van, beleburkolózik és máris mélyen alszik megint.  
Napkelte körül arra kel, hogy Kék is mellé feküdt, ami langyos meleget jelent a hátánál, aminek kellemes nekidőlnie, és ami megnyugtatja. A nap felbukkan az egyik hegy mögött, bevilágítja az utat előttük, hívogató meleget sugároz rájuk, mintha tudná, hogy arra tartanak. Lance feláll, hosszasan nyújtózkodik, annak ellenére, hogy az estéje nem alakult túl jól, most sokkal jobb hangulatban van. Ahogy elkezdi összeszedni a fekhelyét, ami egy alsó, vastagabb takaróból, és egy másikból áll, amit magára terít, feltűnik, hogy van egy harmadik is. Zavartan körülnéz, igen, van néhány plusz takarójuk, de az azoknak van, akiknek szükségük van rá, ő pedig elvolt a sajátjával, amíg Kék le nem rángatta róla. Körülnéz, Keith a fa túloldalának dőlve ül, nem alszik, és amikor találkozik a tekintetük, Lance nem tudja, mit érezzen. Még mindig fájdalmas haragot, vagy örömet, amiért ezek szerint törődik vele.  
\- Hadd mondjam ki hangosan: mágia van az ereidben, birtokában vagy egy erős mágikus fegyvernek, és a lovad szeme néha izzik a sötétben – szólal meg. Lance felvonja a szemöldökét.  
\- Ez most egy újabb ok az összeveszésre?  
\- Nem.  
\- Ha így mondod, különlegesnek hangzik – suttogja.  
\- Miért, ismersz másokat, akikre bármelyik kettő igaz? – kérdez rá.  
\- Előfordulhat – bólint rá, majd odalép hozzá és leguggol. – Add a kezed. – Keith felé nyújtja a kezét, amin a törött ujjai vannak, és Lance mély levegőt véve összeforrasztja a csontokat. Egy pillanattal tovább marad ott lehunyt szemekkel, mert szinte biztos benne, hogy a saját, szavakkal ütött sebeire nem kap gyógyírt. Mert biztos benne, hogy csak tovább mélyülnek majd. – A válladdal még várnod kell – mondja, bár ez talán egészen nyilvánvaló. Felegyenesedik, Kékhez lép, hogy felnyergelje. Csak akkor szólal meg megint, amikor már ellenőrzött mindent szíjat és csatot, és minden rendben van. – Ma még itt kell maradnod. – Keith levegőt vesz, hogy tiltakozzon, de ő felé fordul, hirtelen mozdulattal. – Te akartál hátramaradni. Most tudom teljesíteni a kérésedet _és_ ez nem egy kérés volt. – Utálja magát, nem akarja ezt tenni, de ha biztonságban akarja tartani Keitht, legalább addig, amíg teljesen felépül, nincs más választása. Tényleg nehéz megértenie, hogy csak életben próbálja tartani? Igyekszik nem erre gondolni, amíg megkeresi Hunkot, reggelit és ételt csomagol egész napra, majd nekilendül a lankáknak megint, hogy figyelje a menetet. Ha nem történik semmi, holnap kiérnek a síkságra.  
Lance még délelőtt kiszúr egy őrszemet vagy felderítőt az út túloldalán. Az első lövéssel elkábítja, azután gyors üzenetet ír, amit egy rendes nyílvesszőre kötöz és az út mellé lövi a hétköznapi íjával. Látja, hogy Kolivan két embere elindul a megadott irányba, majd eltűnnek a fák közt. Reméli, hogy egyikük sem Keith.  
Délutánra újabb két katonát pillant meg, és ez az, amivel számoltak korábban. Hogy nem akarják majd hagyni, hogy kijussanak a síkságra. Szerencsére eddig minden a tervek szerint halad. Még a délután folyamán utoléri egy másik íjász, hogy lecserélje a poszton, Kolivan azt üzeni, menjen le a menethez. Kék talál egy számára járható utat lefelé, utána csak be kell érniük a kocsikat, amik nem haladnak túl gyorsan. Lance menet közben, lóháton vacsorázik, és amikor letáboroznak a folyóparton, Keitht keresi, de Hunk azt mondja, felment a hegyre az egyik katonához valakivel. Nem örül a hírnek, de nem tud mit tenni, még szürkületben lefekszik aludni, hogy még a hajnali órák előtt fel tudjon kelni. Még azelőtt kell visszaérniük, hogy a nap felkelne, hogy megbeszélhessék, mi legyen a következő lépés.

Keith ébreszti fel, és kezdi megszokni, hogy nem azaz első, hogy rámosolyogjon ébredés után. Szeretné, ha ott tartanának, mint az első reggelen, amikor arra ébredt, hogy Keith őt nézi, azzal a halovány mosollyal, és a paplanja alatt közelebb simultak egymáshoz, egymás hajába simítottak, Keith lágy csókot lehelt az ujjaira, amikor az arcát cirógatta, és mézízű volt a reggel, lágy, mint a napsütés, és Lance legszívesebben a párnái közé olvadt volna, amikor a másik teste fölé simult és a nyakát kóstolgatta puha csókokkal.  
Ezzel szemben most sötét van, és a legintimebb érintés az, hogy Keith a vállához érve ébresztette. Lance szeretné, ha visszaforgathatná az időt arra a néhány nappal ezelőtti reggelre, és meg is állíthatná ott. Akkor nem érezne csalódást, nem érezné, hogy valami szorítja a torkát, és a gyomrában valami kényelmetlen, amikor csak ránéz a másikra. Tudja, hogy nem lehet, de a kettő olyan távol van egymástól, hogy alig hiszi el, léteznek ilyen végletek. Mégsem tehet semmit, mert nem mondhatja, hogy _bocsáss meg, amiért nem akarom tudni, milyen a világ nélküled._ Ezek nem olyan szavak, amik egymás mellé kerülhetnek. Helyette egészen más szavakat tesz egymás mellé:  
\- Rendbe hozom a vállad, utána mennünk kell.  
Keith bólint, a sarkaira ül mellé, Lance a vállára teszi a kezét. Sokkal könnyebb meggyógyítani az erőltetéstől gyulladt izmokat, a hirtelen megnyúlt szalagokat, mint a csontokat összeforrasztani, és nagyon reméli, hogy sikerül helyreállítania annyira, hogy ne okozzon gondot később. Hogy olyan legyen, mintha mi sem történt volna. Hiszen ennek kellene a mágia lényegének lennie, nem?  
Szüksége van néhány perc pihenőre, amíg elnehezedik a szemhéja, és erőtlenül veti a hátát a fának. Ez nem volt belevéve a tervbe, hogy komoly sérüléseket kell meggyógyítania, ahogy az sem, hogy nem tudja magát kialudni az érzéseitől. Keith valamit az ölébe tesz, és amikor lepillant, látja, hogy Hunk zabkeksze, két alma és némi sajt, az átlagos reggelije, és őszintén hálás érte. Ad még magának annyi időt, hogy egyen, utána azonban tényleg kénytelenek elindulni.  
Lecsatolja a nyeregről a táskákat, és mielőtt felnyergelné Kéket, vékony sötét takarót borít rá, ami lelóg a hasáig. Kék nemtetszően prüszköl, amíg kibújtatja belőle a füleit és a helyére igazítja a szemein.  
\- Tudom, hogy nem a szíved csücske, de nem tehetek mást, feltűnő vagy a sötétben – magyarázza halkan a lónak, aki okos szemekkel néz vissza, de topog párat, hogy közölje, nem lett teljesen meggyőzve. Lance takaros kupacban hagyja minden felesleges holmiját a fa mellett, a hétköznapi íjával és a tegezével együtt. – Néhány óra alatt megjárjuk, nincs szükségünk semmire, ami plusz súly.  
\- Akkor én miért megyek? – kérdezi Keith, és Lance elszámol magában háromig, mielőtt visszakérdezne:  
\- Nem akarsz?  
\- De igen.  
\- Mert Kolivan amúgy sem engedne el egyedül – válaszolja végül. – És mert Kék már ismer, és nem lesz ellenvetése. – Azután, ha már beszélgetnek, hozzáteszi: – Jártál már a Nagy Keleti Hadszíntéren?  
\- Nem.  
\- Nem egy felemelő látvány – figyelmezteti előre. A keleti síkság valódi neve a csatákról kapta a nevét, amik a két ország között ott zajlottak. Mesélnek olyanokat, hogy egy-egy csata után a folyó vize napokig vörösen habzott, és még a torkolatnál, az óceánban is találtak benne katonákat. El sem tud képzelni ekkora pusztítást, a síkságot látva azonban közelebb kerül hozzá.  
Kék türelmetlenül toporog, amikor fellendül a hátára, egyedül az íj maradt nála és a köpenye, aminek most a fejére igazítja a csuklyáját. Kiakasztja az egyik lábát a kengyelből, lenyújtja a karját Keithnek, hogy belekapaszkodva és a kengyelbe lépve felhúzhassa magát mögé. Lance szívesen a kezére szorítana, ahogy átkarolja, de most nincsenek olyan kapcsolatban. Elkocognak a tábor mellett, egészen a következő kanyarig az úton haladnak, és csak utána irányítja Kéket a folyó felé. Érzi, hogy Keith szorosabban karolja és elmosolyodik magának, mielőtt a paták elérnék a vizet.  
Kék lépései megnyúlnak, hihetetlen energiával, boldogan vágtat a folyó hullámain lefelé, a táj felgyorsul körülöttük és Lance lazára engedi a szárat, hogy a ló kényelmesen futhasson ott, ahol kedve tartja. Ez az egyik legjobb érzés, amiben része lehet, és reméli, hogy a szótlansága ellenére Keithnek is tetszik. Tudja, hogy nem kifejezetten szeret lóháton ülni, de talán megváltozik a véleménye, ha átéli a száguldást.  
Csendben telik az idő körülöttük, Lance néha az eget fürkészi, igyekszik megállapítani, mennyi idejük van még hajnalig, de a csillagok azt mondják, még pont lesz idejük körülnézni és a sötétség leple alatt elindulni vissza. Kék úgy fut, mintha soha nem akarna elfáradni, ami ilyenkor igaz is. Nem teljesen biztos benne, hogy érti a ló varázsának természetét, de az biztos, hogy köze van a vízhez. Nem aggódik, vannak egyéb dolgok a fejében, amik miatt megteheti.  
A csendet végül Keith töri meg, aki úgy mozdul, hogy a szája a füle közelében legyen. Így egészen olyan, mintha bármikor végigsimíthatná az ajkait rajta, mintha nem lenne köztük a köpenyének durva szövete.  
\- Mondhatok valamit? – kérdezi egészen halkan, hogy a hangja alig ér el hozzá.  
\- Persze, csak egy kicsit hangosabban, kérlek – válaszolja, és nagyon reméli, hogy az ő hangját nem sodorja el a szél. Azzal egyelőre nem törődik, hogy a víz messzire tudja vinni a hangot, még közel sincsenek a céljukhoz.  
\- Én csak... sajnálom. Mindent, amit mondtam, hogy túl hangos voltam, hogy dühös lettem, hogy... nem voltam elég hálás, amiért megmentettél, és még a sebeimet is elláttad, hogy... amióta találkoztunk, folyton azt nézed, hol tudsz a kedvemre tenni. Voltak korábban, akik próbáltak törődni velem, de csak néhányan, és nem így... És azt gondoltam, hogy cserébe adhatom azt, hogy megvédelek, de nem tudtalak és ettől dühös lettem magamra. Sajnálom, és ha lehetne, visszacsinálnám. – Lance a kezére szorít már a mondandója felénél, jelezve, hogy megbocsát. Hát persze. Soha nem akart haragudni.  
\- Én csak nem akarom tudni kik lennénk egymás nélkül – mondja egészen halkan, hogy abban sem biztos, Keith meghallja. De a kezére visszaszorít, és ez megnyugtatja.  
A dombok egyre kisebbek és egyre hosszabban nyúlnak el körülöttük, míg Lance a partra nem irányítja Kéket. Itt már csak kocognak, közel a vízhez, az enyhén lejtős folyóparton, ott, ahol a fák takarják őket. Az útról nem is látszanak. Egyszerre csak elfogynak a fák, és Kék megáll a jelzésére. Odavezeti a fákhoz, de nem köti ki. Füstszag van a levegőben.  
\- Innen gyalogolunk – suttogja Keithnek. – Nem láthatnak meg minket – figyelmezteti, és alaposan körülnéz, mielőtt még kilépne a fák takarásából. Görnyedten, két árnyékként, futólépésben osonnak fel a magas fűvel és elszórtan bokrokkal borított domboldalon, a magaslat lapos tetején pedig Lance hosszan fürkészi a sötétséget, mielőtt úgy gondolja, biztonságosan előre tudnak osonni addig a pontig, ahonnan megint lejteni kezd.  
Addig a pontig azonban kúsznak, és Lance csak a bokrok takarásában mer felguggolni. Keith rövid szusszantást hallat. Alattuk ezüstös sávként lelassulva, kiszélesedve kanyarog a folyó, azon túl pedig elterül a Nagy Keleti Hadszíntér. Az egész terület sík, amíg a szem ellát, néhány facsoport szegélyezi csak, és az út innentől nincs kiépítve, csak a hídig. Lance alakokat lát a hídon mozgolódni, aprócska, fürge, sötét alakokat, de nem tudja, mit csinálnak pontosan. Persze, ha találgatnia kéne...  
\- Tönkre fogják tenni a hidat – suttogja Keith.  
\- Igen, tudom. Ne aggódj miatta, nem lesz szükségünk rá – nyugtatja. – Csak biztosak akartunk lenni benne, hogy az utunk utolsó szakasza így alakul. Most megyünk.  
Visszakúsznak, majd leereszkednek a dombon, futólépésben visszatérnek Kékhez, aki háborítatlanul várja őket, és néhány perc múlva teljes erővel vágtatnak visszafelé a folyón. Lance nem tudja, hogy az ellenségnek vannak-e őrszemeik a folyó két oldalán, de úgy dönt, nem gond, ha meglátták őket. A lényegen nem változtat. Ha lenne egy elég gyors lovasuk, a terv lehetne egészen más is, mondjuk, hogy csak félútig mennek vissza, majd megfordulnak és átkelnek a folyón valahol sokkal hamarabb, hogy a bokrok közt rejtőzve várják be a menetet és hátba támadják az ellenfeleiket, de ez most nem működhet, és jobb, ha együtt maradnak. Mindkettejükre szükség lehet a síkságig is.  
\- Tudok valakit – szólal meg Keith, amikor az ég halványodni kezd, és már csak léptetnek a tábor felé –, akinek már nincs lélek-társa. – Az ő nyelvén ezt a szót használják rájuk, és sokakkal ellentétben Lance nem hiszi, hogy a galrák nyelve olyan kellemetlen lenne.  
\- Mindenképp azt akarod, hogy szomorú legyek?  
\- Nem, csak...  
\- Figyelmeztetlek – mondja komolyan –, ne merészelj meghalni, mert utánad megyek.  
Egy pillanatnyi csend.  
\- Rendben. Leszállhatok?  
Így érnek vissza a táborba, az úton lépdelve, és Kolivan már várja őket.  
\- Minden úgy van, ahogy terveztük – jelenti neki egyből.  
\- Többet nem állhatunk meg a síkság belseje előtt – mondja válaszul.  
\- Kivéve, ha elbírunk velük a hídnál – fűzi hozzá. Kolivan ebben nem biztos, ami aggodalomra adhat okot, de Lance egyelőre nem aggódik. Nem láttak többet egy maroknyi csapatnál, ha ez mind, akkor jó esélyeik vannak. Lance most először gondol pozitívan az utazásuk utolsó részére.  
Marad néhány órájuk indulásig, ezt alvással tervezik tölteni. Végre megint együtt, a fa alatt, ahol Lance a holmiját hagyta, és Kék kényelmesen a fűre fekszik, pont elég helyet hagyva nekik, hogy mellé fekhessenek. Lance boldogan simul a másikhoz, akkor is, ha ez minden intimitás köztük jelenleg. Talán kiegészítheti azzal, hogy amikor Keith a fejét odahajtja mellé, óvatosan a füléhez ér, amit most bolyhos, puha-lila szőr fed, és amit kellemes megérinteni. A testrész akaratlanul megrezzen, de nem húzza el a kezét, csak megcirógatja, és a másik nem tiltakozik, csak kényelmesen elhelyezkedik, és amikor már a félálom határán van, lágy torokhangot hallat. Lance a feléledő tábor hangjaiban erre figyelve alszik el.

Az útjuk utolsó felét két részre tudják még osztani: amíg kiérnek a dombok közül a folyó hídjához, és az utána elterülő végtelen síkságot, amit átszelni öt egész nap, ha nem állnak meg. Márpedig keveset időzhetnek, mert a síkságot nem szeli ketté folyó vagy patak, a legközelebbi víznyerőhely az a folyó, amely mentén a határ is húzódik, és aminél Allura hercegnő csapatai állomásoznak. Az ott már biztonságos terület, mert a legjobb tudomásuk szerint addig nem ért el egyetlen, a radikálisok oldalán álló katonai alakulat sem. Mindkét résznek vannak nehézségei, de talán az első rész lesz a nehezebb.  
A híd körüli gondok előtt azonban Lance-nek valami más miatt kell aggódnia, valamin, amit már régóta forgat a fejében. Az indulás előtti percekben a kezében fogja a maszkot, ami Keithé, és amire vörös festékkel van elnagyolt arc festve, a testőrök réges-régóta alkalmazott szimbóluma. Lance nem szeret ránézni. Felnéz Keithre, aki várakozón felé nyújtja a kezét, hogy odaadja neki, de Lance csak leereszti a kezét maga mellé.  
\- Valaki azt mondta, a testőrök azért tesznek maszkot az arcuk elé, mert így nem látszik az arckifejezésük mielőtt szembenéznének a halállal. Nem látszik, ha félnek, nem látszik, ha bátrak, csak névtelenül és arctalanul elvesznek, alig emlékszik rájuk valaki. Nem akarom, hogy hordd ezt a maszkot, Keith. Nem lehetek partner benne, hogy ez legyen a sorsod. Sajnálom, nem engedhetem tovább, hogy a testőröm legyél. – Keith leereszti a kezét, de a pillantása kifürkészhetetlen marad. – Ma az úton megyek előre – mondja Kék felé lépve.  
\- Megyek veled – jelenti ki, mire maga elé mosolyog.  
\- Rendben, gyere velem.

Lance és Keith a menet közelében maradnak, az úton lovagolnak előre. Lance alig várja, hogy a nap ne szemből tűzzön rájuk, zavarónak találja a fényt, ami miatt túl sokat hunyorog, és megfelelő elterelés, ha meg akarják őket támadni. De sem ők, sem a többi felderítő nem látnak meg senkit egész délelőtt. Amint a nap mögéjük kerül, ezzel ők kerülnek előnybe. Kora délután felkaptatnak az út menti dombokra, a magasabb pontokról látszik a folyó kanyarja, ami élesen délnek fordul, és a ragyogó víztömeg mögött a végeláthatatlan síkság. A hídra nem látnak rá, de ez egyelőre nem aggasztja Lance-t. Ha így haladnak, még napszállta előtt odaérnek. Jó lenne, ha még a sötét előtt átérnének a folyón.  
A délután eseménytelenül telik, Lance mégis feszültséget érez a levegőben. Felkapaszkodnak arra a dombra, ahol még hajnal előtt jártak, de most csak a teteje előtt szállnak le Kékről, hogy takarásban hagyják. A dombtetőről óvatosan pillantanak le a hídra, ami üres. Körülöttük a végeláthatatlan pusztaság teljesen üres, és Lance hiába szuggerálja azokat a pontokat, ahol mozgást kellene látnia, semmi de semmi nem mozdul.  
A híd, ami terméskövekből épült, most darabokban van a folyóban. Lennének ötletei, hogyan történhetett az éjszaka óta, de nem gondolkodik rajta túl sokat. A menet az utolsó kanyarban van, porzik az út körülöttük, és azoknak, akik akadályozhatnák őket, semmi jele.  
\- Tudom, hogy nem szeretsz lovagolni, de le kell menned Kolivanhez egy üzenettel – fordul Keith felé.  
\- Miért nem lövöd le egy nyíllal? – kérdezi.  
\- Mert szükségem van a válaszra. Nincs senki a látóhatáron, biztonságban leszek itt, és én különben sem hagyhatom el a helyem. Kérlek, mondd meg neki, hogy a hidat lerombolták, de nem látok senkit. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a folyókanyarulatban senki nem tudott elbújni, úgyhogy átmennék az út túloldalára, hogy onnan figyeljem, amíg átkelnek. Itt megvárlak, megígérem. – Keith végül kelletlenül bólint és visszamennek Kékért. Lance megfogja a szárat, hogy nyugton maradjon és a ló orrára simítja a tenyerét. – Vigyázz nekem Keithre, rendben? – Felmosolyog a másikra, aki nem tűnik túl biztosnak magában. – Ne aggódj, Kék tudja, hogy nem vagy tapasztalt lovas, ezért nem fog túlságosan sietni. Csak szorítsd a térdeddel, és érti azt is, ha megkéred valamire – magyarázza.  
\- Maradj itt – kéri Keith, aztán Lance irányba fordítja Kéket és csettint a nyelvével. Lekocognak a dombról, ő pedig visszatér a ponthoz, ahonnan a magas fű takarásából tudja figyelni a környéket.  
Elvánszorog egy fél óra, de nem történik semmi, és Lance lapul, egészen addig, amíg újra meghallja a közeledő lovat. Elővigyázatosságból óvatosan les le, de Kék az, Keith megállítja alig pár lépésre tőle.  
\- Kolivan azt mondja, két őrszeme nem jelentett tegnap éjjel óta a déliek közül, és az arra figyelő íjász háromszor is megpróbált rálőni valakire. – Lance bólint. Valami ilyesmit várt.  
\- Ezek szerint a sűrűjébe kerülünk – mondja. Keith hátracsúszik a nyeregben, de ő megcsóválja a fejét. – Maradj csak elöl. – Fellendül mögé, finoman Kék oldalához nyomja a sarkait, és anélkül, hogy átvenné a szárat, a ló előre lendül. Lekocognak a domb lankásabb oldalán, aztán fel a következőn, végig a takarásban a déli oldaltól. Lance még látja, hogy három lovas vágtat előre az úton, a fény megcsillan Hunk nehéz páncélján, ahogy a robusztus lován középen halad előre, aztán muszáj a déli oldalra figyelnie.  
Megint óvatosan közelítik meg a dombtetőt, és Kék alattuk megtorpan, még mielőtt odáig jutnának, ahol le akart róla szállni. Keith azonnal leugrik előle, behajlított térddel, a tőrét villanva előrántva oson előre a fűben, és Lance nem nyúl a hagyományos íjáért, de a másikat a kezébe szorítja. Felragyog a kezében, az ideg lágyan izzik, és leugrik Kékről. A ló tudja, hogy most hátramarad egy időre, és Lance hosszú lépésekkel, cikk-cakkozva halad felfelé a domboldalon. Nem látja Keitht, de amikor fémes csattanást hall, elveti a csendes belépőt és rohanva teszi meg a maradék pár lépést. A dombról lenézve öt alteait pillant meg, és kicsit lentebb, a domb tövében öt lovat, békésen legelészve. Lance kihúzza az íj húrját, és a sistergő nyilak mind célba találnak, a katonák mind összerogynak. Keith villámgyorsan összegyűjti a kardokat és íjakat, Lance füttyent a lovaknak, azok engedelmesen odakocognak hozzá. Sietve visszavonulnak a domb védett oldalára, Keith az egyik lóra kötöz minden fegyvert, aztán az összes vezetőszárat is összeköti, hogy a lovak ne széledjenek szét. Lance vörösen izzó nyilat lő előbb Hunkék felé, majd a menet felé, jelezve, hogy tartaniuk kell támadóktól.  
\- Egy ideig valószínűleg nem kell közvetlen támadástól tartanunk – jegyzi meg Lance.  
\- Még mindig meglep, hogy egyetlen mozdulattal leteríted őket – mormolja Keith maga elé, mire rávillant egy vigyort.  
\- Ha közel értek, vezesd le a lovakat, szükségünk lesz rájuk. – Az öt ló nem érzi magát fenyegetve, Lance pedig el sem tudja képzelni, mennyire szerencsés, hogy meg tudták őket szerezni. Minden utánpótlás jól jön. Ezek ott öten talán észre sem vették őket, azért tudtak ilyen könnyedén rajtuk ütni. Mindenesetre, Lance nem írná le ilyen könnyen az alteai harcosokat.  
Visszaoson a dombtetőre, óvatosan felegyenesedik, hogy lásson. Nem túl messze, de még nem lövésnyire, porfelhő kavarog.  
\- Keith – szólítja a másikat feszülten. – Keith, tudsz lőni az íjammal?  
\- Nem vagyok jó...  
\- Csak annyi a lényeg, hogy Kolivan észrevegye – hadarja. – A nyergen lévő tegezben vannak olyan nyilaim, amikre vörös kendő van tekerve. Csak lődd a menet mellé.  
Keith hang nélkül teszi, amire kéri, és Lance körülnéz, alkalmasabb helyet keresve, de nincsen. A domb lábánál van egy cserjés, ott semmi mozgás, senki nem lőtt rájuk korábban, de nem veti el a lehetőséget. Fél szemmel a bokrokat és a fiatal fákat lesi oda nem illő mozdulat után kutatva. Amikor néhány perccel később hátrapillant a válla felett látja, hogy többen tartanak feléjük, lóháton és gyalog. Valaki elkapja a zsákmányolt lovakat és visszasiet velük a menethez. Csak néhányan merészkednek fel addig a pontig, ahol ő van, hogy szemügyre vegyék, mivel is néznek szembe.  
\- Hányat tudsz leszedni belőlük? – kérdez rá a mellette guggoló galra. Nem tudja a nevét, és az arcát maszk fedi.  
\- Ha nem vonja el a figyelmem semmi, az összeset – mondja lassan. – Figyeljetek hátra. És küldj le valakit megnézni a cserjést – bök a növénycsoport felé.  
Lenéz a folyóhoz, a hídpótlék, amit Hunk mágiával épít, már majdnem készen van. Pont annyira széles, hogy a kocsik kényelmesen elférjenek rajta. Ha Hunk egyik társa meglengeti a zászlót, ami nála van, a menet összes kocsija felgyorsít, hogy rohamtempóban érjenek át a folyó túloldalára, és elég távolra, hogy az esetleges nyilak ne érjék el őket.  
Lance mély levegőt vesz, nem törődik többé azzal, hogy hányan vannak körülötte. Az, hogy neki valaki lőtávolságban van, nem jelenti azt, hogy ő is abban van nekik, és ha a domb tetejéről tud lőni, az mindenképpen előnyt jelent. Amint úgy látja, eltalálhatja az első sorokat, felegyenesedik a leshelyről, a szemeit a célra függesztve felemeli az íjat és kihúzza az ideget. A világosan vibráló nyíl elsuhan, és az ellenséges lovasok sora előtt pattan szét, hogy a lehető legtöbb találat legyen. Lance nem vár az eredményre, megismétli a mozdulatot, a lövést, utána visszaereszkedik a fűbe, mély lélegzetet vesz.  
Odalentről, a cserjésből dulakodás hangjai hallatszanak, jól gondolta, hogy ott lehet valaki. Keith mellette úgy helyezkedik, hogy lelásson arra, hátha a két galra harcos nem lesz elég feltartóztatni az eddig lapulókat.  
A lovas csapaton előtte teljes fejetlenség uralkodik, a leforduló lovasokban megbotlottak a lovak, többen elestek, feltorlódtak, csak a leghátsó sorok reagáltak időben, ők most íves kanyarral igyekeznek kikerülni a lovakból és harcosokból álló kavalkádot. Így is közéjük ront néhány ijedt ló, mert mellettük a folyó folyik, arra nem menekülhetnek az ijesztő helyzetből. Lance nem gondol rá, hogy az esés következtében valaki kábultan a nyakát szeghette, hogy a lovak is megsérülhettek. Szeretne a világon mindenkivel együtt érezni, de ez most nem olyasmi, amit megengedhet magának. Szívesen választaná a békés utat, hogy megbeszéljék, de tudja, hogy nem kapna rá lehetőséget.  
Újra felegyenesedik, az izzó nyíl ezúttal azok felé röppen, akik kikerülik a kavarodást, amikor a hátsó sorokban Lance íjakat pillant meg, még kétszer lő, utána a fűbe veti magát, a tenyerén támaszkodva zihál, az íj eltűnik, csak a markolat marad a bal keze alatt.  
\- Lance? – Keith hangja csendes de aggódó, ahogy a nevét mondja, abban minden benne van, amit csak hallani szeretne valaki mástól.  
\- Jól vagyok – feleli. – Hol tartanak a kocsik?  
\- Három már a túlparton van – jelenti.  
\- És odalent mi a helyzet?  
\- Nem látom, mi történik. Kék jól van – mondja, mielőtt még kérdezhetné.  
Felnéz, a mindhárom támadást nyeregben átvészelők igyekeznek rendezni a soraikat. Lance nem hiszi el, miért nem fordulnak vissza? Nem tudhatják, hogy nem akarja őket elsöpörni a föld színéről, hogy a nyilai, amik elaltatnak, mikor válnak halálossá. Semmit nem tudnak, mégis feléjük vágtatnak, teljes erővel. Mégis mi lehet a terv?  
Sokkal nehezebb koncentrálnia, de megint célba veszi az első sort, már sokkal közelebbi a jelenet, ahogy a lovasok lebucskáznak a nyeregből, ahogy a lovak megijednek. Lance összeszorítja a fogait, azokra lő, akik az előbb a kerüléssel próbálkoztak és már nagyjából összeszedték magukat azok, akik nem a földön hevernek mély álomban. Ilyen közelről már egyesével szedi a célpontokat, ez sokkal kevesebb energiába telik. Igyekszik először azokra célozni, akik parancsokat kiáltanak, hogy a többiek vezető nélkül maradjanak, az is idő, míg valaki a helyébe lép és újra össze tudja fogni a megmaradtakat.  
Már csak egy maroknyian maradnak, amikor muszáj megint kifújnia magát. Arra azonban nem számít, hogy egy másodperccel később Keith rávetődik és magával sodorja. Hosszú másodpercekig csak zihál, értetlenül mered a felette elterülő alkonyvörös égre, míg Keith felugrik mellőle, a pengéje lilán villan és ő teljes erejéből eldobja valamerre. Mire Lance feltámaszkodik, hogy megszemlélje a jelenetet, az alteai íjász már nem él a domb tövében, és Keith hosszú lépésekkel tart felé, hogy visszaszerezhesse a tőrét. Azon a helyen, ahol az előbb még ő támaszkodott a kezein, most két fehér tollú nyílvessző áll a földbe fúródva. Ha csak az egyik eléri, az végzetes sebet okozott volna...  
Keith nem nyúl az elesett katona egyik felszereléséhez sem, csak visszaszerzi a pengéjét és a katona saját köpenyét használja, hogy letakarja vele. Lance felfedezni vél némi tiszteletet az ellenség iránt a cselekedetben, és azt is, hogy Keith egyáltalán nem jókedvéből tette ezt. Kifújja a levegőt, a maroknyi lovas már összecsap Kolivan embereivel, és innen nem tud biztonságosan rájuk lőni. A domb körül viszont csend van, így Lance élesen füttyent, amint elég levegője van. Az alteai katonaság hívójelét használja, amire a lovaknak reagálniuk kell. Amelyik már kevésbé rémült, feléjük fordítja a fülét és el is indul, Lance addig odahívja Kéket.  
Hagyja Keitht előre ülni, elismétli a hívójelet és lerobognak a dombról, a felnyergelt alteai lovak utánuk vágtatnak. A lovak követik az utolsó kocsit, ami áthajt a hídon, aminek a túlsó végén Hunk türelmetlenül integet Kolivan csapatának tagjai felé. Akik közelharcot vívnak. Keith közéjük ugrik, a lendületből lefegyverez és állon vág egy nála magasabb harcost, aki hátratántorodik tőle. Ketten a földre esnek, véreznek, és három galra már a hídon rohan Hunk felé. Keith és egy negyedik még verekednek, amikor Lance dübörgést hall. Az útra néz, ahol porfelhő magasodik egy második, sokkal nagyobb lovascsapat körül. Felemeli az íjat, lelövi az utolsó harcost, Keith átkarolja a másik galrát, az oldalán csúnya seb tátong, és futólépésben indulnak át a hídon.  
Lance az idegesen toporgó Kék nyakára simítja a kezét, tudja, hogy a ló is szívesen csatlakozna a futókhoz, de a gazdája gondolatai vészesen pörögnek. Ha most hátat fordít és futni kezd, akkor a menet felét hátba lőhetik. A szürkület nem lesz a segítségükre és a lovaik máris fáradtak. Ha néhány kilométerre innen át is köthetik a katonáktól szerzett lovakat a kocsik elé, fogalmuk sincs, hogy azok az állatok mennyire vannak kipihenve. Meddig bírnák az erőltetett menetet, márpedig ha azok a katonák a nyomukban lesznek, nem marad esélyük. Mindannyiukat lemészárolják még mielőtt megadhatnák magukat.  
\- Lance! – Keith türelmetlenül kiált felé a híd közepéről, közben a Hunk mellett állók előre vetődnek, hogy mindkettejüket lerángassák végre a hídról. Lance csak int felé, hogy menjen, és amint senki nem tapossa a hidat, Hunk a lándzsája végét csapja a földhöz és a szikla, amit az imént épített recsegve ropogva törni kezd. Egyedül Lance marad a túlparton, de Kék bármikor át tud rohanni a folyón.  
A lovasok üvöltve vágtatnak feléjük, és Hunk két társa az utolsó, legkönnyebb kocsira teszik a sérült galrát, Hunk erővel Keitht is feltuszkolja a kocsira, mert muszáj indulniuk, ha akarnak bármi esélyt kikerülni a nyilak lőtávolságából.  
Lance felemeli az íjat, egyetlen hatalmas, kéken fénylő nyíl sistereg fel az idegen, vibrálva világítja meg a környezetét, és egészen addig a pillanatig megfeszítve tartja az íjat, amíg az első nyilak Kék lábai mellett a földbe nem fúródnak. Akkor elengedi a nyilat, ami becsapódik, keresztülsiklik a folyó elé ömlő lovas tömegen, és a katonák egytől-egyig ráborulnak a lovak nyakára vagy lefordulnak a nyeregből.  
Lance egy gyenge mozdulattal húzza csak oldalra a szárat, Kék megfordul, átvágtat a vízen, és ő a nyakára borul, éppen úgy, mint akiket leterített a folyó túlpartján. A szürkületben sötétté váló fűcsomókat nézi elsuhanni, aztán muszáj lehunynia a szemeit.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad, a történet harmadik darabja még várat magára egy kicsit~
> 
> A dalidézet Ruelle - The Other Side című dalából van, amit sokat hallgattam írás közben.


End file.
